


Then comes the sun

by cajuusa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Superheroes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Road Trips, accidental meetings, just minus all the super busy scheduling, that leaves tony no time, u can think of this as the real universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajuusa/pseuds/cajuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes on a roadtrip. Enter Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ok, so there are no superheroing in this. Its just two dudes who know each other from somewhere, steve probably, going on a road trip together. Fun stuff.

The road is long before him. It makes him think of turning back. Back to the emptyness and the screams of night. Let them devour him.

He steps into the car instead. Drives until he comes by something.

He’ll drive and drive and wonder and wish, wish, wish, and drive some more. He’ll get pissed, crush the windshield. Yell his frustration at the world. Tell it to “ _ Shut up! _ ”.

But it won’t listen. When has it ever? Why would it start now?

He continues. He’ll continue from fall to cold, harsh days. White nights and mornings and wish, he’ll wish he could  _ stop wishing _ . But alas, what else does he have to do but entertain his mind?

Entertain,. Let it devour him. Same difference.

He won’t freeze. Will welcome it. Cold breeze biting his skin, he smiles. Because this is what he needs, stillness and cold.

The unforgiving, uncaring cold.

His unkempt locks will sway and he’ll hear a rushed out breath behind him. Standing on alert.

“Hey,” Will greet him. A bitter, but not unwelcome, look directed at him. Tony Stark stays there, hands in pocket. And Bucky will eye him suspiciously, unbeliving.

Tony will sigh then, thump coming up to point behind him at the diner. “I was eating. And then, uh, well. I saw you. So I thought, why not say hi?” 

He stutters and Bucky will glare. Because really, what else is he supposed to do? “Go away.” He’ll say.  _ You’ve said your hi, now go away. _

“Yeah. Soon.” He’ll answer and move closer. Buckys hand resting on his knife. And Tony will roll his eyes. “Cool it, Soldier. I’m gonna go, just. Wanted to know.” He says, gesturing vaguely about and Bucky will look on in confusion.

“What?” He’ll say crisply.

“You’re doing.” He’ll add to his question. “Stars and stripes is looking for you, y’know?”

“Yeah. So?”

“So? So nothing I guess.” He’ll shrug and Bucky will have the briefest twitch of wanting to sink a knife in him. But he won’t. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Bucky’ll think back. “Nothing.” He says. “Are we done?”

Tony’s mouth will form a thin line and he’ll look behind Bucky at the old, piece of crap car he’s traveling in. “Road trip?” 

A tired sigh will leave Bucky’s lips and he’ll walk away, hand curling around the handle. Ever aware of the body following him. Still waiting for an answer.

“Something like tha-.”

“Let me come.” Tony’ll interrupt and Bucky looks back at him, sideways. “I’m bored and I bet you could use some company. Not that I’m much company but, I’ll at least be better than the quiet right?” He rambles. Bucky blinks at him.

“No.”

“All right, let’s go then.” He’ll announce, moving to the other side and getting in. Bucky’ll slam the door after himself.

“No. No, no no no no, no.” He’ll say. “Get out.”

A pout will come over Tony’s features. “Aw, come on.”

“Why would you want to? I don’t need, or want, company. Just. Go.” His voice will sound strained and tired and low, but all the more urgent for it.

“A road trip. With me. Imagine,” He’ll wind his arm around Bucky then and, Bucky won’t kill. He won’t. _ Won't _. “The fun to be had. Come on! Also, I have nothing to do at home so this’ll be some great time off and I have money. It all works out perfect.”

“Don’t you have a job or something?” Bucky will ask because for the life of him, he can’t think of anything else to say or ask here. 

“Nah, Pepper kicked me out.”

Resigning himself to his new fate, Bucky will try to zen while Tony plays with the radio.

They travel. They’ll bicker, Bucky’s hand will slap away Tonys from touching his food.  _ Get your own.  _ They will exchange stories. Tony will, Bucky will listen. They’ll become comfortable with each other enough that Bucky won’t back away from his touch.

He’ll come to seek it himself.

It’ll become days of his mind singing him to sleep instead of eating him inside with too many memories and sensations. Thought sometimes, sometimes it’ll do that.

But Tony is there. And Tony knows, helps. So Bucky helps back when he finds out. 

They’ll sometimes sit and watch the stars, letting the still air hang between them. Leave the other to his darkness. They won’t lend a hand, just be a step.  Ground under ones feet. 

They can get up on their own but when they can’t. When the other asks, direct or indirect, they’ll give each other a warm body to snuggle to and a hand to pet their hair. Their scents will mingle and they’ll talk without words.

It’s a harsh winter now but it’ll become warmer and warmer. The snow will melt and the sun will shine through.


End file.
